


Привидения являются только больным

by suricate



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate





	Привидения являются только больным

_15 декабря 1984_  
Завёз Дастина на школьный бал, вид у него был напуганный, но милый. Снова подумал о том, что страшно боюсь заводить детей. Советовать кому-то как себя вести, как одеваться меня прикалывает, но представить себе, что для кого-то придётся быть примером круглые сутки — сдохнуть можно. Думаю так: мужчина умирает, когда у него появляется ребёнок. Вроде стрижётся в монахи, отказываясь от всего, что мог бы ещё совершить. Когда растения у мамы на окне становятся слишком высокими, она как-то хитро отрезает их сверху, и они начинают расти вширь, а не ввысь. Выкидывают новые стебли от корней, но высоты больше не набирают. Так и мужчины, все своё желание куда-то вытянуться мы оставляем на вырост детям, а сами начинаем полнеть. 

Вырвал все старые страницы из дневника, там были одни глупости. Раз пятнадцать за эту тетрадь начинал новую жизнь. Пора уже смириться, что сколько ни переворачивай страниц, а обложка остаётся одна и та же. Твердо решил, что никуда не буду поступать в этом году. Подзаработаю немного и хорошо подготовлюсь, чтобы точно получить стипендию. Заодно пойму наконец, куда я хочу. Вырываться из дома в первое попавшееся место, лишь бы подальше — все равно, что вырывать страницы. Одна видимость изменений.

Перед тем, как уехать от школы, видел Нэнси в окне. Она была вся в кудряшках, в новом платье — чёрном, в красную клетку. Потрясающе красивая. Люблю ее до сих пор, что бы между нами ни было. Дастину на этом месте я бы наверняка посоветовал не сдаваться. Выждать немного, быть поблизости. Джонатан неплохой парень, я не хочу ему зла. Но Нэнс ему не пара, как можно этого не видеть?

 

 _16 декабря 1984_  
Весь день валялся в кровати, начал читать «Уловку-22». Техасец из больницы — вылитая копия Харгроува. Выпишу отдельно: «оказался до того душкой, до того рубахой-парнем, что уже через три дня его никто не мог выносить. Стоило ему раскрыть рот — и у всех пробегал по спине холодок ужаса...». На прошлой неделе со мной впервые за несколько месяцев сам заговорил Томми. По ходу, Харгроув даже его достал. Ничего такого он не сказал сам, но было видно. Расспрашивал, куда я собираюсь поступать и приглашал посидеть как-нибудь. Может, и стоит с ним помириться. 

 

 _19 декабря 1984_  
Не о чем было писать, все готовятся к Рождеству. Приезжает бабушка из Массачусетса вместе с дядей, папиным младшим братом. Все такое сахарное, до тошноты. Оказывается, на балу Нэнс танцевала с Дастином. Сама рассказала мне об этом, позвонила пригласить к Байерсам. Они устраивают домашний кинозал для всех друзей семьи, и, если я правильно понял Нэнси, это что-то среднее между развлечением и поминками. Покойный Боб любил смотреть с ними кино. Понятия не имею, нахрена мне туда тащиться, но уже согласился.

 

 _23 декабря 1984_  
С трудом справился с искушением все это вырвать. С новой жизнью никак не задается. Дядя Квентин приклеился ко мне намертво, пока родители возили бабушку в Индианаполис. Как я учусь, кем я хочу стать, с кем я встречаюсь. У него самого старший сын в прошлом году выпустился из Гарварда, я заочно его ненавижу. Судя по фотографиям, такой же противный, как и его папаша. Не смог приехать, потому что жена на сносях. Бесило в основном то, что отвечать ему на расспросы было особо нечего. Кино у Байерсов прошло на редкость паршиво, все притворялись, будто лучшие друзья. Миссис Байерс до сих пор глаз с Уилла не сводит, вряд ли ему это сильно по душе. Джонатан всего раз пять продемонстрировал мне, кто в доме хозяин. Не придерёшься, все было очень мило. Прощаясь, он невзначай приобнял Нэнси. Она еще осталась у них, когда я уехал развозить детвору.   
Одна польза от дяди: привёз два ящика их местного сингл-молта. Теперь одна бутылка живет у меня под кроватью. 

Пробовал читать дальше «Уловку», но ни черта не понял. Нэнси, когда я пожаловался, сказала, это потому, что для некоторых книг нужен багаж. Вроде как ты не едешь в длинное путешествие без чемоданов с одеждой, всякими предметами для душа и так далее. Так, мол, и с книгами: чтобы правильно прочитать одну, надо держать в голове двадцать других.  
Я ответил, что я бы с удовольствием уехал в путешествие налегке. Хватило бы только денег на бензин. Нэнси подняла меня на смех, поэтому продолжать свою мысль до конца я не стал. Тем более, что сама Нэнси вряд ли согласилась бы взять и сорваться в дорогу без ничего. Даже без карты.

 

 _25 декабря 1984_  
Ещё одно унылое Рождество.

 

 _26 декабря 1984_  
Ничего интересного, дядя с папой выпили бутылку на двоих и пустились вспоминать школьные годы. Оказывается, они чуть не сожгли среднюю школу, папа был в выпускном классе и дал несколько ценных советов Квентину, которому тогда как раз стукнуло тринадцать. А у того были хорошие друзья. Если бы у меня был брат, я бы хотел, чтобы он был похож на Дастина. Младшим братом я бы быть не хотел. Тем более, младшим братом моего отца. Квентин все время хвастается перед ним, как будто до сих пор пытается что-то доказать. Бабушка уехала утром, а он почему-то остался.

Странно думать о том, что отцу когда-то было восемнадцать. Он в кого-то влюблялся, с кем-то встречался, как нормальный человек. Люди перестают быть людьми, когда становятся родителями.

 

 _27 декабря 1984_  
Встретил Томми в городе, поговорили. Подвёз его до салона, где стриглась Кэрол. Потом немного покатались втроём, почти как в старые времена. Они оба делали вид, что ничего не случилось. Я тоже. Я твёрдо решил, что не буду здесь ничего писать об осени, на всякий случай. Мало ли, кто это прочитает. Но очень странно вести себя, как будто совсем ничего не было. Тем более, я-то знаю, что притворяюсь, а они нет. Они действительно верят, что Барб, пропавшая в моем доме позапрошлой осенью, отравилась химикатами, потому что так рассказывали по телевизору.  
Кэрол сказала, что Николь по мне сохнет.  
Я согласился, что зря никуда не хожу последнее время. Мы все сделали вид, что это вроде как недели две-три, а вовсе не целый год. Бросил это дело с тех пор, как начал встречаться с Нэнси. Черт знает, чего боялся больше: того, что она там может увидеть или того, что ей там может понравиться.   
Я думал, я стану лучше с ней.   
Жалкий идиот.

 

 _30 декабря 1984_  
Ни черта о прошлой ночи не помню, но проснулся в своей кровати. Родители вроде не услышали, как я вернулся, по крайней мере не выносят мозг. Башка трещит нереально. Надо позвонить Томми.

 

 _30 декабря 1984_  
Томми говорит, мы зажигали до двух часов ночи, а потом разбегались кто куда через забор, потому что родители Тины неожиданно вернулись. Что-то у них там не сложилось с рейсом на Доминикану. Пока я с ним говорил, припомнил с чего все началось. У неё во дворе стояла бочка с пуншем, фирменное адское варево Тины. Настроение было говенное, раньше днем мы нечаянно повстречались с Нэнс в магазине у миссис Байерс. Оказалось, они с Джонатаном едут в Чикаго на целые выходные, к каким-то его дальним родственникам. Поэтому я решил, чтобы не портить всем вечеринку кислой миной, немного зарядиться. Потом мы, не отходя далеко от бочки, трепались с Николь. Она уже была сильно тёплая, я плохо понимал, что она несёт. Где-то как «Уловку», когда Йоссариан начинает сыпать кучей имён и ему в ответ сыпят кучей имён, и все это явно со смыслом. Потом я ещё выпил просто от скуки, потом пришёл Харгроув и мы с ним, вроде как, впервые столкнулись где-то не в школе с тех пор, как он меня уделал. Я видел, как он переглядывался с Томми и понял, что попался на тупую разводку. Они все это явно спланировали заранее. Я уже стал оглядываться, примеряясь, что бы схватить в руку, когда случится драка, но Билли оказался на удивление спокойный. То ли струсил в последний момент, то ли мне показалось. Пьёт он, конечно, как конь. 

 

 _3 января 1985_  
Я все рассказал Билли Х.  
Это пиздец.   
Ебаный пиздец.

С вечеринки у Тины мы, оказывается, сбежали вместе. Он сказал, что я ему вроде как помог, хотя я по-прежнему нихерашеньки не помню. Он заявился сегодня ко мне домой, потому что я давно не проявлялся. Узнать, не сильно ли мне влетело. Я повёл себя как идиот: родителей не было, они уехали с дядей. Поэтому я сделал вид, что мне тут можно вообще все и предложил ему выпить. Вроде как в доказательство того, что пьянка сошла мне с рук. Хотя на кой хер мне доказывать что-то Билли Х.? Мы сели с пивом у бассейна, он выжал из себя что-то близкое к извинениям. Звучало это так, ни к чему: мол, его иногда заносит. И он рад, что у нас с ним больше нет проблем. Я сказал, что у меня ни с кем нет проблем. И тогда он спросил: что, это прямо здесь случилось? 

Он знает про Барб.  
Я не знаю, что теперь с этим делать.  
Билли Харгроув знает, как умерла Барб.

 

 _10 января 1985_  
Ездил извиняться.  
Подумал, что зря его вытолкал неделю назад, ещё и наговорил кучу дерьма. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. Он конченый ублюдок, конечно, но не стоило настраивать его против себя, иначе он растреплет про Барб всей школе, как только начнутся занятия, а до этого осталось всего ничего.  
Впервые увидел его отца, мельком. Неприметный такой с виду, только глазами чем-то Билли на него похож, такой же пустой, жутковатый взгляд. Он открыл дверь и сказал, что позовёт Билли. Я так и остался топтаться на пороге. Живут они, конечно, не очень. К югу от Фентон-роуд вообще приличных домов нет.  
Извиниться не вышло, Билли спросил, какого хера я здесь забыл, и сразу стало ясно: что бы я ни сказал, будет только хуже. 

Прекратил мучить «Уловку» и попробовал взяться за Достоевского, но только окончательно испаскудил себе настроение. 

Дядя Квентин вроде теперь работает вместе с отцом, так никуда от нас и не съехал. С женой он, оказалось, развёлся лет семь назад. До сих пор я думал, что у нас просторный дом, а теперь, куда бы ни пошёл — постоянно на него натыкаюсь. Поговорить ему не с кем больше, что ли.

 

 _15 января 1985_  
Мало на что могу отвлекаться, затянуло. В жизни столько не думал над книжкой.  
«Я согласен, что привидения являются только больным; но ведь это только доказывает, что привидения могут являться не иначе как больным, а не то, что их нет, самих по себе» — а ведь и правда, мы все по-своему больны, кого ни взять. 

 

 _17 января 1985_  
Имел успех на семинаре, хотя ни о ком другом, кроме себя, не говорил. Для выписанных цитат завёл отдельную тетрадь, но это все равно оставлю тут.  
«Он шёл не останавливаясь. Ему ужасно хотелось как-нибудь рассеяться, но он не знал, что сделать и что предпринять. Одно новое, непреодолимое ощущение овладевало им всё более и более почти с каждой минутой: это было какое-то бесконечное, почти физическое отвращение ко всему встречавшемся и окружающему, упорное, злобное, ненавистное. Ему гадки были все встречные, — гадки были их лица, походка, движения».

 

 _18 января 1985_  
Пишу бухой в говно, птмушта не спица.   
Билли мудак мы опять как раньше. Ад ане тренировка. Лезет под кожу ни одного мяча не дал провести. И в душе лез с тупыми приколами потом. Послал его нахер.   
Квентин сказал я уже взрослый и мы заебенно посидели. Он нормально рубит жизнь. Ужрали полтары бутылки и дернули пива. Если Нэнси прет жить с лузером пусть делает ему десять детей. Но вообще мы говорили про Раскольникова это я хотел запесать. Все дофига сложнее чем убийство одной бабки. Это про нашу жизнь. Тварь или не тварь, шыксппировский выбор. Квентин круто разложил по-полочкам. Сказал не называть его больше дядей. 

Запомнить: через пять лет к выпускному надо так бухнуть с Дастином. Кто ему ещё все обьеснит.

 

 _19 января 1985_  
Самое обидное, что ничего умного я так и не записал вчера. Не идти же теперь переспрашивать. Квентин решит, что я клинический идиот. 

 

 _8 февраля 1985_  
Третью неделю вроде как встречаюсь с Николь, так что занудствовать по вечерам времени не осталось. Сегодня мы чуть не переспали. С этим надо что-то делать, я был прямо счастлив, когда в самый неудобный момент нагрянула мать и пришлось быстро прятаться за дверцей шкафа. Не понимаю, что со мной не так. В бордовом кружевном топе она смотрелась богически. Я пролез ей рукой в трусики, там было так мокро, что хоть топись. Но у меня вообще не вставал. Чем больше она распалялась, тем хуже я себя чувствовал.   
Пытался воображать Нэнси на ее месте, стало только хреновее. 

 

 _10 февраля 1985_  
Билли пришёл на тренировку с подбитой скулой и вся команда теперь ломает голову, кто его так. По-моему, половина думает на меня — из-за Николь. Я вчера вёл себя как последний урод, сделал вид, что мне не понравилось, как она меня выперла. А она прямо в тот же вечер уселась к Билли на колени. Мы собрались командой на озере отметить день рождения Чака, стащили кто что мог. Намешали всего как следует, из закуски были одни чипсы. Я почти не пил, не хотелось, а Билли глушил, как не в себя. По-моему, он даже не заметил, что начал лапать Николь, зато Кэрол увидела и устроила из этого целое шоу. Я развернулся и ушёл.   
Чуть было не попался на глаза отцу, но Квентин его мастерски отвлёк. Дядя у меня что надо.

 

 _12 февраля 1985_  
Пытаюсь взяться за голову и вернуться к учебе.  
Дочитал «Преступление и наказание». Жуткая безнадега. Как будто этот Достоевский точно знал о… том, о чем я тут не пишу. Представить только, где-то есть целая огромная страна-изнанка. Квентину понравилось, как я это сказал. Удивительный он все-таки, понимает меня даже тогда, когда не понимает вовсе. Мы с ним снова слегка бахнули, пока родители были в гостях. Но не так зверски, конечно, как в прошлый раз. Я подумал, что знаю одного такого человека, который мог бы, убив кого-то, спокойно продолжать с этим жить, без терзаний и постоянных переспрашиваний у себя, у других, просто жить и все, с твёрдой уверенностью, что сделал как надо. Но Квентину говорить об этом не стал, он чего доброго решит, что я по-детски рисуюсь. 

 

 _13 февраля 1985_  
Есть ещё одно, кроме того, о чем я тут не пишу, о чем я тут тоже не пишу. Голова взрывается только подумать об этом. Билли отвёл меня в сторону после уроков, на нас глазел весь школьный двор в ожидании первосортного цирка. Но Билли всего лишь заявил, что его достала Николь, и что он не собирается со мной из-за этого ругаться. Прозвучало это как будто мы все это время были лучшими друзьями и хотя бы парой слов с середины января обменялись. Я пожал плечами и сказал, что если у него проблемы с телками, то это не мои проблемы, а у меня с ним проблем нет. Он заржал во весь голос, а потом тише сказал, что раздобыл травы. Я был уверен, что на пустыре, куда он пригласил забить косяк, будет ещё хоть кто-то — Томми, например, или Чаки — но Билли ждал меня один. Мы уселись на корточки у проржавевшего экскаватора, а потом кто-то оперся на него слишком сильно и он накренился. Мы еле успели отскочить, Билли чудом не рассыпал свою дурь, но рюкзак ему привалило. Мы с полчаса возились, по очереди приподнимая край тяжеленного ковша, пока не достали. Вывалялись в пыли и ржавой крошке оба по самые уши. У него особенно смешно она смотрелась в волосах, как блестки. Я представил Билли рокером — таким, с подведёнными глазами, в коже. Ему бы это круто пошло.  
Трава оказалась жесткая, меня крепко высадило на измену. Я боялся сказать лишнее слово, чтобы ненароком ещё чего-то не сболтнуть и ещё сильнее боялся, что он заговорит о Барб сам. Билли остервенело пинал консервную банку и твердил, что уедет отсюда. Я спросил, куда. Он ответил, что ему все равно. Я сказал, что ему здесь вроде немного потерпеть. И что все его… не то, чтобы любят, но замечают, это точно. Вроде, чего ещё хотеть. Билли завёлся с пол-оборота и стал орать, что только придурки, которые выросли в дыре, считают, что весь мир такая же дыра, просто слегка побольше размером. Он сказал, что прекрасно меня видит, и что эта дыра меня сожрет.   
В душе не ебу, что он во мне такого видит.  
Но эти ржавые блестки, весь остаток дня не мог о них забыть. И обо всем остальном. До сих пор разное случалось. Каждый, когда дрочит в душе, думает о своём. Но так ни разу не накрывало, чтобы на кого-то знакомого. Ладно, хватит уже, я нормальный.  
С Нэнси же все было хорошо.

 

 _14 февраля 1985_  
Настроение весь день радужное, как лужа нефти.

 

 _5 марта 1985_  
Почти забросил дневник, теперь мы занимаемся с Квентином каждый день. Он торпедирует меня потрясающими книжками, но читать не заставляет, просто подбрасывает цитаты и мы разговариваем о них. Читаю я потом сам, поэтому мало сплю. Подслушал с утра, как мать спорит с отцом о том, что Квентину пора куда-то от нас переехать. Надеюсь, он не сдастся. У меня даже французский немного подтянулся. «Сущность любви в том и состоит, что она не может оставаться одной и той же, а должна постоянно расти, потому что в противном случае она начинает убывать; этим-то она и отличается от дружбы» — вот, что произошло у нас с Нэнс. Расти нам, откровенно говоря, было здесь некуда. Книжки, говорит Квентин, это огромный склад человеческого опыта с разными характерами на любой вкус. С тех пор, как люди открыли в себе способность называть чувства словами, они упражняются в этом много веков подряд. Что бы я ни чувствовал, это триста пятьдесят раз описано разными способами на разных языках. Оказалось, раньше он преподавал литературу в старшей школе, в Бостоне, но что-то там не заладилось. До чего же жалко упущенного времени, познакомься мы с ним раньше, я бы наверняка поступил в этом году. Не могу ничего с этим поделать, мучаюсь жгучей завистью к его сыну. 

 

 _13 марта 1985_  
Билли пропустил третью тренировку. Встретил его на следующий день в коридоре, он заявил, что играть с нами скучно. Не было и полудня, а от него, сквозь жвачку и жутко плотный, сладкий запах одеколона, уже разило перегаром. Не знаю, зачем я в это полез. Чуть не подрались, Томми нас растащил. 

 

 _14 марта 1985_  
Вечером, на середине разговора с Квентином о потерянном поколении, приехал Билли. Вид у него был изрядно похмельный и помятый. Подозреваю, все, чего он хотел, это разжиться у меня чем-то. Как на зло, родителей опять не было дома, а значит Квентин снова позволил мне плеснуть немного на донышко стакана. Это превратилось у нас в своеобразный ритуал: я растягивал два глотка виски, окружающие тяжелые кубы льда до тех пор, пока цвет жидкости в стакане не белел окончательно. Даже на то, чтобы нормально потеплеть, мне этого, конечно, не хватало, но беседа с тяжелым стаканом в руке становилась гораздо более продуманной. Билли принюхался и решил, что я бухаю в одиночку, выпроводить его после этого не представлялось возможным. Удивительно неловко было их с Квентином знакомить, вроде ничего особенного, но в наши дни не принято тянуть виски с братьями отцов. Не в Хокинсе, уж точно. Разговор так и не склеился.

 

 _15 марта 1985_  
Квентин считает, что у Билли проблемы с алкоголем и поить его — означает оказывать ему очень дурную услугу, с друзьями так не поступают. Не стал объяснять ему, что мне положить и что мы с Билли никакие не друзья. Покорно выслушал выговор и признал себя виновным. 

 

 _16 марта 1985_  
Ту свалку, где меня чуть не похоронил экскаватор, разгребли до неузнаваемости, вывезли весь металлолом. Теперь там три строительных крана и куча машин, грохот стоит на всю округу даже по выходным. Весь центр завешен рекламами «Старкорт молла». Думаю сходить туда на собеседование. Полкласса об этом, на самом деле, думает, так что лучше не тормозить. Иначе спущу все на ветер, как раньше. Не хочу выродиться в мучительно слабовольного придурка, вроде того Раскольникова. На уроках откровенно скучал и обдумывал наш последний разговор о войне. Если все пойдёт совсем плохо, никогда не поздно записаться в армию, хотя мысль эта пока что мне изрядно претит.   
Не будет человека смешнее во взводе, если побрить мне голову.

 

 _18 марта 1985_  
Девчонки — проблема, на которую у меня сейчас не осталось сил.  
Или  
Серьёзные отношения меня сейчас не интересуют.  
Или  
Я завязал с отношениями, от них одни неприятности.  
Если повторить раз двадцать перед зеркалом, в нужный момент само отскочит от зубов, главное не делать этой ошибки, не заиграться с интонациями. Как только позволишь уверенности пропасть — дело швах.  
В одиннадцатом классе новенькая, видел ее утром. Приехала откуда-то из Новой Англии. Кэрол ее уже ненавидит.

 

 _21 марта 1985_  
Очередь на собеседовании тянулась до дверей, утешает одно: работы там должно хватить всем. Куча магазинов, до которых раньше надо было ездить в Индианаполис. Видел план здания, оно громадное, где-то как четыре наших школы. Не такая уж Хокинс и дыра, как некоторые твердят. Мы все оставили контактные данные, администрация перешлет их всем тем торговым сетям и ресторанам, которые у них открываются.   
Нет слов безнадежнее, чем «с вами свяжутся», это почти как «давай останемся друзьями». Дверь закрывается прямо перед носом и ничего не поделаешь, отпереть ее возможно только изнутри. 

 

 _22 марта 1985_  
Прыгая, Билли как будто наступает на невидимую ступеньку и дополнительно отталкивается от неё. Опоздал на тренировку и наблюдал за этим, пока тренер меня не заметил. Изнутри все смотрится иначе, весь фокус на мяче и корзине, остальное — бесящие препятствия. Но стоит сделать шаг в сторону, сменить ракурс — и обычные предметы, люди, слова наполняются совершенно новыми смыслами. Это упражнение мне посоветовал Квентин, он говорит, что мне следует больше рефлексировать. У меня, говорит, самый благодарный для этого возраст.   
Заполненную густым паром душевую взгляд Билли довел до кипения за считанные секунды. Я сделал вид, что не понял вопроса о том, кто это такой и откуда он взялся.  
Говорил же Квентину, что никаких проблем с алкоголем у Билли нет. Он здоров как бык, сколько бы ни пытался себя гробить. Разговорились, он показал пару приемов на заднем дворе. Опять сбил меня с ног, я в кровь содрал локоть об асфальт, но заметил только дома и долго отдирал куртку от ссадины. Наклонившись надо мной так близко, что его челка лезла мне в глаза, Билли прошипел, чтобы я держался от Квентина подальше.   
Что он о себе вообразил?

Так и не понял, поругались мы после этого или нет.

 

 _24 марта 1985_  
Не могу поверить, из администрации «Старкорт молла» и правда позвонили. Во мне «заинтересовался» кто-то из «арендаторов». Надеюсь, это не будет магазин женского белья. Из домашних знает только Квентин, отец поднимет меня на смех, а мать заявит, что я и так плохо учусь.

Решили поехать на рыбалку через три недели, на выходные. Ужин вышел почти тёплым, таких у нас давно не водилось. Уже не помню, чья была идея, но весь вечер, разделившись на пары — я с матерью, отец с братом, мы перерывали гараж и чердак в поисках рюкзаков, палаток и снастей. А потом до самой полуночи оценивали находки. Куча старых фотографий, ну и жуткая тогда у них была мода. Зализанные волосы с начесом сзади, белые круглые воротнички, точь в точь как у киношных горничных, банты, огромные цветные бабочки в ушах. Мальчишки не лучше: бесформенные пуловеры, клетчатые брюки или вообще дикий вельветовый клеш. Половину от девчонок не отличить с первого взгляда. Стильняшки, ха. 

Если им это по-настоящему нравилось, какими же уродливыми теперь должны казаться мы.

 

 _26 марта 1985_  
Существует три класса людей: сытые, голодные и ненасытные.  
Квентин бывает жестоким, мне он безапелляционно указал на место в первой группе, попытки спорить обернулись жалким провалом. Все его одобрительные высказывания последних дней о моих заметках в другой тетради мигом померкли. Если даже Квентин, с которым мы говорим почти обо всем, считает меня избалованным засранцем, чего ожидать от остальных.

С треском продули дейтонским «Ястребам», надежды попасть в четвертьфинал почти никакой. Играли как расстроенная гитара: вроде все струны на месте и даже натянуты нормально, но что ни аккорд — скрежет зубовный. Уже в раздевалке узнал, что Билли потянул связку, в какой четверти — так и не признался. Злые были, как черти. По-моему, он был не против встретиться вечером, но мы уже договорились с Квентином, пришлось соврать.  
Все равно бы сидели мрачные, каждый напоминание другому о том, как мы слили игру.

 

 _27 марта 1985_  
Одной рукой жизнь макает в дерьмо, другой наливает полный стакан: за сочинение у меня самый высокий балл в классе. Читать вслух мне ещё, конечно, надо подучиться, Квентин говорит, природа для этого лучшее место. У Демосфена, мол, были гораздо худшие стартовые данные: он заикался, дергался и имел одышку с юных лет. Мы договорились, что попробуем обойтись без камней во рту и сбривать мне налысо половину головы тоже подождём.

Отец привёз новые удочки, вечером сидели над картой и прикидывали, куда лучше поехать. Составили список самого необходимого, в одну машину это точно не поместится. 

 

 _28 марта 1985_  
Осталось самое последнее собеседование, сдался и попросил мать погладить рубашку. Она пообещала ни о чем не рассказывать отцу до результата, но похоже не сильно расстроилась. По-своему даже меня подбодрила. Заведёшь там, сказала, новых друзей.  
По-моему, она имела в виду подружек.  
Робин — эта новенькая, из Мэна — подружилась с Нэнси. Теперь все время встречаю их вместе в коридорах. Отрекомендован по лучшей программе, думать не хочу, что они говорят обо мне за спиной, но только об этом и думаю.

 

 _29 марта 1985_  
Подписал первый в жизни настоящий контракт, буду работать в фуд-корте, за стойкой «Моря мороженого», три с половиной бакса в час. То есть, за полчаса смогу заработать на билет в кино, за двадцать минут — на галлон бензина, занимался этой увлекательной математикой в голове весь день и чувствовал себя сказочно богатым. Отец предсказуемо покривился, но главное — никто пока не говорит о том, что мне урежут деньги на расходы.   
Из неприятного: работать придётся в идиотской униформе.  
Заранее смирился с кличкой «морячок», это самое доброе, что может меня ждать. 

 

 _30 марта 1985_  
«Ястребы» слили «Гигантам» из Клэйтона, наш последний шанс «выйти в люди», как говорит тренер Кисби, — послезавтра. Тренировка затянулась, гоняли как проклятые. А потом ещё часа два отрабатывали на пару с Билли увороты и дайки. Не понимаю, как можно после этого курить.  
В душевой Билли заявил, что собирается победить, и пусть только я ему попробую. Я выкрутил ему кран, чтобы вместо горячей воды потекла ледяная, и предложил остыть. Билли, кажется, не заметил: продолжал смотреть на меня в упор, ни черта по его застывшим глазам было не понять. То ли издевается, то ли реально ебанутый.  
По дороге домой на Мэйн-стрит заметил Нэнси с одноклассницами, они сидели за столиком у кондитерской. Притормозил, немного поболтали. Меня, конечно, спросили, куда я поступаю, я отшутился, что летний семестр собираюсь провести в «Старкорт молле». Посмеялись, оказалось, что Робин тоже будет там работать. В общем, я пригласил их на матч и заявил, что победа будет за нами. Давно, со времён ухаживаний за Нэнси, ни за кем так бодро не увивался. По Робин непонятно, ведётся она или не понимает. Чем-то похожа на Уилла, такая же слегка не от мира сего. И так же легко обзаводится друзьями. 

Многим людям нравится кого-то опекать, от этого они чувствуют себя сильнее.  
Потому-то Квентин и тратит на меня столько времени. Самый простой способ почувствовать, что ты на что-то годишься — найти сопляка, у которого ещё больше проблем.

 

 _31 марта 1985_  
Дастин, оказывается, серьезно запал на Робин, но великодушно пожелал мне удачи: вчерашние посиделки и сегодняшняя договоренность сходить в кино от него не укрылись. Собрал всю волю в кулак и с самым серьезным лицом сказал ему, что не стану стоять на пути большого чувства. 

Весь день живу завтрашним, то ли страхом, то ли предвкушением. Что такого важного в тупой игре? Она мне уже в кошмарах снится, не буду писать в каких. Здесь об этом не стоит.

Собираться в кино начал, как идиот, часа за два. Перемерял все рубашки с брюками, что бы ни напялил, кажусь себе форменным уродом, и это нам ещё не выдали идиотских моряцких костюмчиков. Загадал себе так: если разведу Робин на поцелуй, пусть даже дружеский — мы выиграем.

 

 _2 апреля 1985_  
Я передумал. Я буду об этом писать.  
Нашёл удачное место в гараже, где дневника точно никто не найдёт, пишу теперь тоже только здесь, чтобы не застали врасплох. Квентин не всегда уезжает в офис с отцом и имеет дурацкую привычку заходить ко мне в комнату сразу, едва постучавшись. 

Итак, по порядку.  
Полтора года назад, в конце октября я поехал к Джонатану Байерсу, чтобы извиниться за мудацкое поведение перед ним и Нэнси. Я все ещё думал, что ее люблю (но к счастью, вечерние разговоры (уроки? Занятия? Как назвать то, чем мы занимаемся с Квентином?) убедили меня, что дело не в любви, а в неспособности признать поражение), но это вообще неважно. Я застал их с Байерсом в постели (когда залез к ней в окно, в надежде вытащить с нами погулять или хотя бы что-то получить, потому что вела она себя довольно странно последние дни, с тех пор, как мы поссорились из-за пропажи Барб, смерти Барб, здесь было бы правильнее писать, но тогда я ещё не знал всей правды), ужасно взбесился, и Томми с Кэрол подбили меня разрисовать афишу кинотеатра, мы вывели там «Нэнси Уилер шлюха» или что-то в этом духе, не помню уже, едва не свалился со стремянки, такой был пьяный и злой. На следующий день мы с Джонатаном из-за этого подрались. Итог был примерно как у «Тигров» с «Ястребами» — разгромный на ровном месте. Вдобавок мы поцапались с Томми и, опустившись до состояния полнейшего дерьма, я решил хлебнуть его по уши, потому и поехал к Байерсам. Но извинения пришлось отложить, Джонатан с Нэнси были дико напуганы и пытались меня выставить, Нэнси направила на меня револьвер и сказала: у тебя пять секунд. Я не поддался — и увидел, чего они боялись. Тварь была огромной, высотой футов девять не меньше. Она передвигалась на двух лапах, отдаленно напоминающих человеческие ноги, но с огромными когтями, двумя передними лапами она прижала Джонатана к полу. Ни глаз, ни носа у этой твари на голове не было, она выглядела как склизкий, вонючий бутон — и точно так же распускалась, раскрывая пять широких лепестков, розово-алых с внутренней стороны, укрытых острыми зубами. Нэнси принялась стрелять в тварь, но револьверные пули не причинили твари вреда, только отвлекли от Джонатана. Я схватил биту, утыканную гвоздями, и стал молотить по твари что было сил, это сдерживало ее, но тоже не особо ранило, хотя живого человека я бы, наверное, уже убил. Нам повезло, что тварь угодила в ловушку и ее удалось поджечь. Она не умерла, как мы надеялись, а провалилась в родное измерение. Они — Дастин и компания, дети, которые первыми узнали о твари — прозвали ее демогоргон, с тех пор мы все зовём эту тварь так. С ума сойти, да? А ведь это только начало.  
Потому что виной всему химическая лаборатория, которую закрыли в конце прошлой осенью из-за того скандала с утечкой химикатов, которая якобы и привела к смерти Барб. Которую на самом деле утащила в своё измерение та самая тварь, демогоргон. Лаборатория, надо понимать, была вовсе не просто так химическая. В ней ставили разные секретные эксперименты, в том числе на людях. Кто знает, может этот демогоргон тоже когда-то был человеком. Может нет. Но тот мир, откуда он родом, настоящий. Нэнси там была, и я там тоже был, позже. Мы помирились с Нэнси после этой совместной драки с чужеродным уродом, я подарил Джонатану видеокамеру взамен разбитого ранее фотоаппарата, и целый год все делали вид, что ничего страшного ни с кем не случилось. Даже Уилл, брат Джонатана, который почти две недели провёл в том мире. Потом, на Хэллоуин, Нэнси вдруг потащила меня к Тине. Неверно говорить вдруг, между нами и до этого все немного затягивалось. Как резинка, которую бездумно наматывают на кулак с двух сторон — она рванула ровно посредине и сделала всем больно. Нэнси напилась в стельку, я впервые видел ее такой. Назвала меня дерьмом, наши отношения дерьмом, в общем, здорово расставила точки над «i». Я в долгу не остался и на следующий день порвал с ней окончательно. В смысле, я не думал тогда, что порываю с ней, однако и недели не прошло, как она переспала с Джонатаном и ушла к нему насовсем. Хотя какое в нашем возрасте совсем, это фигура речи. А вот новые твари не были фигурой речи. Теперь их было много: из крошечных слизняков они, пожирая все, что способны обнаружить, скачкообразно росли, превращаясь в огромных монстров. Они напали на лабораторию, уничтожив там почти весь персонал. Мы с ними опять дрались. Прямо во дворе у Байерсов. А потом кое-кто, о ком я все равно не хочу говорить, просто чтобы не усложнять все ещё больше, спустился вниз, в огромную дыру между нашим миром и тем, откуда лезет эта дрянь — и закрыл дыру. Не знаю, как, меня там не было. Но тварей больше нет. Пока что.

Перечитал все вышенаписанное — бред и только.  
Вот как мне ему это сказать?

Кстати, мы победили вчера. 

 

 _3 апреля 1985_  
Половина пятого вечера, а башка по-прежнему раскалывается. В дневнике, куда боишься высказывать все, что тебя волнует, смысла ещё меньше чем в друге, которому не доверяешь.

Сегодня вечером.  
Хуже уже не станет.

 

 _4 апреля 1985_  
Квентин сказал, что больше не будет меня прикрывать: вчера они с отцом засиделись до часа ночи, снова разговорились о рыбалке. Думали, что я не сплю, Квентин зашёл спросить, был ли я на северной окраине Мидвудсов, там где река расходится на две части, а посередине торчит продолговатый остров, заросший ивами. Но никакого меня не нашёл — ни спящего, ни читающего. Я был такой замороченный вчера, что забыл подложить рюкзак под одеяло, как обычно делаю, когда гуляю допоздна.   
Он ждал меня в комнате, когда я ввалился в окно под утро. Сидел на моем стуле, листал «Степного волка». Может, и все ночь так просидел, кто его знает — у Квентина бывают приступы бессонницы. Стало ужасно неловко перед ним за все. И за то, что он вынужден был врать отцу, и за то, что от меня, наверняка, крепко несло травкой и спиртным. Даже стоять ровно я не мог, опустился на край кровати. Пробормотал бессвязные извинения, глядя в пол. Квентин потрепал меня по плечу и сказал, что ему тоже было восемнадцать, а потом заглянул в глаза — он умеет это делать особенно мягко и глубоко одновременно, в этот миг ты будто сам себя видишь чем-то стоящим, на что кто-то чужой, взрослый может смотреть с интересом — и спросил, нет ли никаких проблем.   
Я чуть не вывалил ему все прямо там.  
Так проняло по пьяни от, казалось бы, ровного голоса, прямо слезы навернулись. Из-за них я и сдержался: точно знал, что голос дрогнет, а Квентин добавит что-то ещё нарочито спокойное, но тёплое, как меховая подкладка моей зимней куртки, и меня вывернет наизнанку перед ним. Сразу всем.   
А изнанка у меня немногим красивее той, где нам всем осенью довелось побывать.

P.S. Хорошо, что дневник я больше не держу в спальне.

 

 _5 апреля 1985_  
Так ни о чем и не рассказал Билли.  
Позавчера слишком много принял для храбрости и решил, что все запорю, а потом было уже не до того. Вчера начал было, но он упёрся мне ладонями в плечи и спросил: это меня касается? Я сказал: нет, но…   
Он не дал мне закончить.  
Говорит, ничего не хочу об этом знать.

Похоже, он решил, что я собираюсь снова извиняться за то, что он видел нас с Робин целующимися у кинотеатра накануне матча. Я сжульничал, я ей честно сказал, что это примета перед самой важной в сезоне игрой. Но это будет по-сестрински, предупредила Робин. Не знаю, есть ли у неё брат, но это было вот вообще ни разу не по-сестрински. Я даже успел подумать, что смог бы с ней… что у нас бы, в общем, могло что-то получиться. И тут прямо перед нами бешено загудел «камаро».  
Я извинился перед Николь и подошёл к нему, Билли опустил окно, рука с сигаретой болталась на дверце. Что, спросил Билли, подерёмся с тобой за неё?  
Он мастер понятно спрашивать, но напускать кучу пыли в глаза, к этому я никак не привыкну. Общаться с ним не проще, чем с подожженным бикфордовым шнуром. Точно знаешь, что ебнет, не уверен в одном: когда. Отвечать ему на вопрос прямо смысла не имело, мы оба знали, что ему плевать на Робин. Отвечать ему что-то ещё означало нарваться на тупую пошлую шуточку.   
В общем, я разозлился и послал его на хер. Со стороны, думаю, все смотрелось не так уж и плохо, Билли ничуть не изменился в лице, а я не повышал голоса. Потом стало не до того, мы же всё-таки победили. Правда его в тот же день, прямо с матча, отправили на осмотр в больницу и врач запретил любые физические нагрузки до конца месяца. Это означало, что четвертьфинал мы точно сольём. Но Билли сказал, что ни хрена тот мудак не понимает. Завтра поговорю с тренером об этом, видно же, что ему больно даже ходить. 

 

 _9 апреля 1985_  
Собрались после школы на заднем дворе у Байерсов: Нэнси сказала, это не терпит отлагательств таким тоном, будто в спину ей дышал демогоргон. Я ее и отвез.   
Оказалось, отец Робин с партнером из Индианаполиса каким-то образом пробили разрешение на покупку земли, где стоит закрытая лаборатория. Собираются сносить там все и строить коттеджный городок. Мол, «Старкорт молл» сделает нашу глушь привлекательной для тех, кому дорого или шумно жить в Индианаполисе, и тут лучше бы подсуетиться.   
Обсуждали это битых два часа, но так ничего и не выдумали. Нэнси хотела рассказать обо всем Робин, но мы с Джонатаном убедили ее, что в это нереально поверить.  
Даже если поверит Робин, как она убедит отца?

Джонатан посвятил мать, чтобы миссис Байерс рассказала шерифу. Если кто-то здесь и может что-то решить, это он. Самое худшее, когда нужно ждать и не можешь ничего сделать. От этого можно сойти с ума. Да еще и Билли, конченый кретин, поговорил с Кисби раньше меня, и тот разрешил ему тренировки под надзором. По-тупому вышло, мне нужно было уезжать с Нэнс, а выглядело так, будто я специально забил на тренировку, раз Билли туда пустили. Он приехал ко мне домой вечером, злой как собака. Мама сказала: там, кажется, твой приятель ждет. Звонить он не стал, присел на капот “камаро” и курил. Несколько окурков валялись у переднего колеса. Долго будешь, спросил, от меня бегать? 

Это случилось ночью после победы.   
Ему вогнали обезболивающего в больнице, но накатить всем это не помешало. В больницу с ним ездили я и Кисби, когда вернулись в мотель – ребята были уже теплые, нас качали на руках. Кисби конечно знал, что мы не газировку глушим, но сделал вид, что ничего не заметил и ушел к себе, напомнив: уезжаем ровно в девять. Мы решили, что в автобусе выспимся. Билли быстро осоловел, я дотащил его до номера - самый трезвый в тот вечер. Он еле шел, перекинув руку мне через плечо, нес бессвязную чушь заплетающимся языком. Что-то про свободу ниже уровня земли и что он туда то ли опустится, то ли опускается. Я испугался, мало ли, чего не сделает с собой по пьяни решительный человек. Сказал, что шум мне надоел и лучше я посижу с ним. Не раздеваясь, прямо в обуви Билли грохнулся на кровать, сидеть в номере, кроме нее, было особо негде, так что я стащил с него кроссовки и полуприлег с другой стороны. Кровать была широкая, так что мы не мешали друг другу. Вместо того, чтобы заснуть, он курил одну за другой, говорил про океан. Я чувствовал себя глупо из-за того, что мне показалось в коридоре. Или не показалось, а я так для себя решил, чтобы вроде как оправдаться, что не ухожу. С Билли мучительно приятно находиться, когда его так пробивает: никогда не знаешь, что он скажет в следующий миг, но все слова шершавые и острые, цепляют что-то глубоко внутри. Билли занимался серфингом и дайвингом в своей Калифорнии, а еще имел разряд по плаванию. Здесь ему, должно быть, здорово не хватало всей той воды. Он рассказывал о песке, о глубине, об акулах. О том, как несложно там заработать уроками. Хриплый голос укачивал, я и сам не заметил, как стек на подушку. Иногда брал у него сигарету затянуться. Никогда не видел моря и зачем-то ляпнул об этом. Билли завелся, сказал что должен мне показать. Я заржал и ответил, мол, поехали.   
Он приподнялся на локте, покачиваясь. Надвинулся так близко, что лицо защекотала его отросшая челка. Он спросил: серьезно? Я сказал, да хоть завтра. Или подумал, что скажу. Я уже не помню.   
И кто первый начал тоже не помню.  
Под горло то и дело подкатывала трусливая мысль: он меня завтра убьет. Мы целовались неловко, стучась зубами. Путались в одежде. Он драл мне ногтями спину, как невменяемый, а я кусал его в плечо пониже линии воротника. Дрочили друг другу, ничего больше не было. Я побоялся, я понятия не имел, как. Хотя ничего другого в жизни так не хотелось. Билли вырубился сразу, положив голову мне на грудь, а у меня сна не было ни в одном глазу. Выбравшись из-под него, я оделся, добрался до номера Томми, где все уже позасыпали, кто на чем, и залпом допил полбутылки разведенной бурбоном колы.

Похмельем страдал весь автобус. Билли вел себя, будто ничего не помнил, и меня, так и не успевшего проспаться за оставшиеся несколько часов, это жутко бесило. Дурная была затея напиваться перед тем, как говорить с ним два дня спустя. Оказалось, все он прекрасно помнил. И, похоже, подумал, что меня это парит. Я пытался объяснить, что парит меня вовсе не он, а то, о чем я не знаю, как ему сказать, но Билли быстро надоело меня слушать. Он схватил меня за шкирки и прижал к стволу - мы сидели на поляне у озера. Сказал, либо я отсюда убираюсь, либо остаюсь.   
Я хотел остаться, но это казалось мне подлым. Билли был со мной открыт, как обнаженный высоковольтный провод, а я никак не мог ответить ему взаимностью.   
В ту ночь я поцеловал его первым и точно это помню. Наговорил ерунды о том, что должен быть дома, но это не из-за него. Он вроде поверил и предложил подвезти, но я умылся и сказал, так доеду. Бросив машину в нескольких кварталах от дома, я шатался почти до рассвета и думал о том, что мне теперь делать, и вроде даже состроил какую-то внятную идею в голове, но она рассыпалась в прах, стоило мне залезть в окно и наткнуться на Квентина. Перед ним стало ужасно стыдно за все сразу. У Квентина бы на моем месте с самого начала нашлись правильные слова. 

Перечитал все это, с трудом удержался от того, чтобы вырвать и тут же сжечь.  
В жизни столько не писал, палец здорово ноет от ручки.   
Короче, сегодня я сказал Билли, что он слишком много о себе думает. Что не все в жизни других людей происходит из-за него, по его поводу или для вида перед ним или черт его знает как еще с ним связано. Что у меня есть свои дела, которые его не касаются. Билли выслушал спокойно, сплюнул окурок на землю и сказал, что его это не ебет. Сказал: поехали, море ждет.

Мне нужно было оставаться дома, мы договорились у Байерсов, что встретимся, как только мама Джонатана поговорит с шерифом и вернется с новостями. Мне нужно было закончить учебный год. Мне нужно было притормозить и подумать. Мне столько всего нужно было ему рассказать. Мне даже в голове не пришло, что он может шутить в этот момент. С такими глазами не шутят.

Я сказал: Билли…  
Именно так, ничего больше.  
Он молча сел в “камаро” и рванул с места. Утробный рев его тачки до сих пор стоит у меня в ушах.

 

 _10 апреля 1985_  
Три часа дороги – и наконец лес, тишина, книги, наживки, палатка.

Вчера шериф заехал к миссис Байерс на чай, меня пригласил туда Джонатан, он и правда больше не в обиде. Когда Нэнси нет, с ним на удивление приятно болтать. Шериф уверен, что после его звонка у папы Робин и его партнера вот-вот начнутся проблемы с землеотводом, так бывает. Надеюсь, больших неприятностей это им не создаст. Пусть себе строят коттеджи где-нибудь в другом месте. Ляпнул об этом за завтраком дома, отец не вникая заявил, что они мошенники. У него все мошенники, особенно новоприбывшие. Только сам он святой, с этой внезапной командировкой в Миннесоту. Мать аж взвилась, решив что вся идея с рыбалкой была давней заготовкой, чтобы сбагрить нас всех туда и развлечься. Несколько часов они препирались – сдержанно, чтобы не слышал Квентин, – потом отец согласился взять ее с собой. Так что рыбалка у нас получается гораздо душевнее, чем собиралась. Клюет здесь бешено, мы только приехали, а уже наловили себе нескольких крупных карпов на обед. И еще мелочь, которую мы тут же выпускаем обратно, обещаем вернуться за ней, когда подрастет.

Пока я пишу это, Квентин чистит рыбу. Потрясающе проворно у него это выходит.

 

 _10 апреля 1985_  
“Я не хотел, чтобы он меня знал, – говорит Девид из “Комнаты Джованни”. – Не хотел, чтобы меня знал кто бы то ни было. Кроме того, я начал тогда делать то, что неизбежно случается с повзрослевшими детьми по отношению к старшим: я начал судить его. Но сама безжалостность этого суда, которая разрывала мне сердце, выявила (хоть я и не понимал этого тогда), что я очень любил его и что эта любовь умирает вместе с моей невинностью.”  
Уверен, что Квентин подсунул мне эту книгу не зря. Он все прекрасно видит, но, наверное, не считает себя вправе вмешиваться.   
Лучше о нас с отцом не скажешь.

 

 _11 апреля 1985_  
Проговорили у костра до поздней ночи. Вывалил Квентину на голову всю историю про изнанку, слава богу, был достаточно трезв, чтобы сделать вид, будто это просто идея для рассказа. Твоему герою, сказал он, не хватает внутренней мотивации. Он все время реагирует на посторонних, но непонятно, чего хочет сам. Я ответил, что мой герой хочет, чтобы никакой изнанки не было. Ни в коем случае, возразил Квентин, это сделает его жизнь в глуши такой же пустой и монотонной, как жизнь его сверстников. А он, очевидно, ценит свою особенность.  
То ли с непривычки спать на земле, то ли из-за этого разговора долго ворочался, пытаясь понять, сколько в этом правды. Забрался в спальник с головой, включил фонарь и читал до утра. Представить себе не мог, что такое умудрились напечатать в середине пятидесятых. То, что в самом начале книги бросило меня в краску днем, оказалось детским лепетом по сравнению с тем, что открылось на следующих страницах. Я глотал их залпом, ни один журнал меня так не возбуждал, как эти во многом непонятные диалоги, перетекающие в понятные описания. Спать оказалось решительно невозможно, спускать себе в палатке бок о бок с Квентином неловко, стоило захлопнуть книжку – все это продолжало разворачиваться в моей голове. Каждый из героев был мне по-своему противен, все они вели себя неправильно, слишком сложно и запутанно, разрушая себя – а ведь могли же все построить совсем иначе. Не выходило отделаться от навязчивых картин, где вместо Джованни в тесную комнату с ободранными обоями, доверху заваленную хламом, чемоданами, пустыми бутылками меня приводил Билли, я почти чувствовал на губах вкус кофе, смешанного с коньяком, и пробирающаяся в расстегнутые джинсы рука на мгновение показалась мне чужой. Вывалившись на свежий воздух, я спустился к реке и долго умывался, а когда вернулся - уже совсем рассвело. Квентин набросал пару свежих поленьев на вчерашние, не прогоревшие до конца и ворошил угли под котелком, в котором закипала вода. Он не подал виду, что удивлен моим ранним подъемом. Возможно, это я его и разбудил, ломясь из палатки, как дикий лось. Но, будто чувствуя, что все слова застряли, скомкавшись, у меня в горле, Квентин невозмутимо предложил послушать тишину. Костер потрескивал, пели птицы. В глазах слезилось от нахлывнувшей благодарности за это молчание, за эту сумасшедшую ночь, за эту больную книжку, воспалившую мне всю голову. Я что-то промычал, нырнул в палатку и проспал до обеда. Мне снилось море: темное, застывшее, изнаночное. Весь берег был усыпан обломками мебели, телевизорами, кусками черепицы, заборов, вывесок, будто весь Хокинс последнюю неделю перемешивало в гигантской воронке, а потом презиртельно выплюнуло. На корпусе проржавевшего “бмв” топталась чайка, ее клюв вдруг распахнулся во все стороны зубастыми лепестками. Чайка пророкотала: у американцев нет никакого ощущения судьбы, просто никакого, - взмахнула крыльями и взмыла, скрывшись в небе. Я бесконечно долго брел по берегу и звал Билли, заранее зная, что никого не найду и даже немного этому радуясь.

 

 _13 апреля 1985_  
Я пообещал себе записать это, главное не останавливаться. И постараться не проваливаться в детали, из которых не выползу. Спокойно и методично, как диагноз. 

Все произошло на вторую ночь рыбалки, в субботу. Наевшись ароматной жареной рыбой, я окончательно отошел от идиотского ступора. Квентин по-прежнему не заговаривал о “Комнате Джованни”, которую сам же подсунул мне накануне. От этого было неловко: выходит, он раскусил меня, но чувствуя интимность темы, не хотел ее теребить. И тем не менее, умудрился подобрать книжку даже для такого. Смотри, как бы говорил мне Квентин, как это бывает у людей, раз тебя туда тянет. Мне хотелось понять, зачем он это сделал: то ли хотел продемонстрировать всю омерзительность этих отношений, то ли наоборот, пытался подбодрить тем, что о них, как о чем-то жизненном, говорили задолго до моего появления на свет. Разговор сперва не клеился, мне не было спокойно. Я думал о том, как по-дурацки мы распрощались с Билли, и не уехал ли он всерьез, забив на школу. Если так, то я вряд ли смог бы найти его иначе, чем прибегая к помощи Джейн. Но я понятия не имел, на что на самом деле способна Джейн, ребята просто говорили раньше, что она умеет видеть людей на расстоянии. А что, если у нее не получится, думал я. Знает ли Макс, сводная сестра Билли, каких-то его старых друзей? А что, если эти кто-то из этих друзей был с ним… как мы пытались? Билли не выглядел совсем уж неопытным в том, что мы делали. От мысли об этом накрыло идиотской ревностью. Я вспомнил хриплый шепот на кровати в мотеле и категорически не был согласен с кем-то его делить.   
Загруженный всем этим, я мало что замечал. 

Квентин понимающе плеснул мне в кружку из фляжки, мы разбирали “За закрытыми дверями” Сартра, пьесу про ад, но меня постоянно уносило на свою волну. Заметных усилий стоило даже делать вид, что я слежу за его словами. И тем не менее, постепенно Квентин меня втягивал. Образом карусельных лошадей, обреченных вечно бежать друг за другом, без малейшего шанса догнать. Будничным адом, состоящим из людей. Ад - это Хокинс, неожиданно для себя отозвался я, а Квентин в ответ рассказал о своих школьных годах. Любое место, которое ты перерастаешь, как яичную скорлупу, говорил он, натирает во всех местах одновременно, еще и оглушительно трещит по швам. Он подливал мне еще несколько раз, а потом просто невзначай оставил рядом со мной фляжку, когда мешал дрова. Виски действовало странно: одновременно отупляло, отключая эмоции, и растормаживало. Несмотря на ночь, все стало необычно ярким. Огонь прямо бил по глазам, бесконечные наслаивающиеся оттенки рыжего, алого, золотого, гранатового складывались причудливой гипнотической мозаикой. Треск костра то заглушал все слова, то казался ритмичным постукиванием ударных, специально подстраивающимся под все, что мы говорили. На мгновение мне показалось, что я на бешеной скорости несусь куда-то в машине, а из колонок так гремит “Смертная казнь”, что пульсирует все сиденье. Я начал говорить и понял, что слышу себя снаружи, как чужого. Почти трезвым голосом этот чужой сказал: я, наверное, перебрал. А потом расхохотался, и тут меня втянуло обратно в себя. Я добавил сквозь проступившие от дикого смеха слезы: и это отлично! Квентин, оказавшись рядом, похлопал меня по плечу. Я поспешно схватил фляжку, чтобы он не отобрал ее у меня, но он и не пытался. Думаю, он тоже изрядно принял, потому что сам сидел с початой бутылкой в руке и уже не умничал больше, наоборот - травил грязные и жутко смешные шутки. То ли потеплело, то ли у костра было слишком жарко, я стащил сперва куртку, в которой долго путался, а потом и футболку. Квентин мне помог, а потом попросил помочь ему. Меня болтало от полной невменяемости до идеальной осознанности. Старательно расстегивая пуговицы на его клетчатой фланелевой рубашке я точно знал, что моя тачка на полной скорости несется в стену, но ничего не мог с этим сделать. Слова опять вязли и путались, это ад, сказал я, уперев палец в его голую грудь. Он пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, а потом мягко взял мою руку, поднес к губам и медленно облизал костяшки пальцев. Меня пробило током, заряд от его языка раскатился по мышцам от пальцев до бицепса, растекся огнем по всему телу. Член болезненно затвердел. Я снова утратил контроль над собой, провалившись в темную воронку, в ту самую, куда провалился Хокинс из моего сна, который, как я тогда точно знал, был не сном, потому что сном было все остальное. Держись от него подальше, прошипел Билли. Что он здесь делает, удивился я, лежа на земле. Мелкие сучки впивались в спину. Квентин расстегнул на мне джинсы. Я помог ему и вытащил пояс, потому что не сомневался, если бы эту книгу писали про Билли, он поступил бы именно так. Мне казалось, что я закрыл глаза, но все равно продолжал видеть – почерневший, сгустившийся лес и багряно-лиловое небо изнанки, с которого на лицо сыпался белый пепел. Я сам стянул кроссовки и дождался, пока Квентин снимет с меня джинсы. Его удобнее было обхватить ногами, чтобы повалить на бок, захлестнуть ремень на горле и долго, долго сжимать, пока не обмякнет. Все это время я чувствовал не больше, чем пряжка ремня, которым я задушил своего дядю.

В небе над головой снова пестрели звезды. Поднявшись, я побрел к реке и зашел в нее по грудь, холод немного привел в чувство. Умывшись, я попытался было выбраться на берег, но чуть не утонул. Поскользнулся в иле, свалился под воду и никак не мог нащупать опору, чтобы встать. Может, это и неплохо, подумал я. От мысли о том, что предстоит делать над водой, укачивало. В себя я пришел, стоя на четвереньках на песке и надсадно выкашливая легкие. С трудом натянув джинсы на мокрые ноги, я влез в кроссовки, накинул ветровку и пошел к машине. Долго не мог попасть ключом в замок зажигания, но упрямо тыкался до тех пор, пока не смог ее завести. Более неудачного секса в моей жизни не было, подумал я и заржал. Перед глазами все немного плыло, зрение все время залипало в какую-то точку: то на приборной панели, то на пятно на стекле, понятия не имею, как сумел добраться до заправки с телефоном, не убившись. Набрал номер Билли по памяти. Никогда в жизни ему не звонил. Был уверен, что ответит его отец или мачеха. И в лучшем случае скажут, что он спит, а в худшем станут расспрашивать у меня, где его носит уже третьи сутки. Когда я услышал его голос в трубке, так удивился, что не знал, что ему сказать. После пары раздраженных “алло” Билли замолчал, а потом тихо сказал: Стив. Он впервые назвал меня по имени в ту ночь по телефону. Я сказал: да. Он спросил, где я. Я сказал, на заправке. Мне было сложно объяснить, на какой, не говоря уже обо всем остальном. Я вспомнил, что Квентин остался там лежать со спущенными трусами, и сказал Билли, что ему не нужно приезжать. Я сказал, что просто набрался и хотел его услышать. Он все-таки стребовал с меня подробности о заправке – для этого мне пришлось выходить из будки и осматриваться. А потом сказал, что если я уеду оттуда, не дождавшись его, он меня убьет и он не шутит. Я прикинул, сколько ему ехать и подумал, что успею. Вернулся в лес и, стараясь не смотреть на побагровевшее лицо Квентина, натянул на него брюки. Костер за это время погас, когда я закончил, я отвернулся и сблевал прямо в угли. Прихватив с собой пояс, чтобы никуда не потерять орудие убийства, я забрал и его бутылку, в которой осталось больше половины. И вернулся на заправку.   
То ли меня подвело чувство времени, то ли Билли гнал как чокнутый, но “камаро” уже торчала у телефонной будки. Первым делом он заехал мне поддых и сразу, не давая прийти в себя, потащил к своей машине. Когда я смог говорить, то сообщил ему, что здоровому человеку незачем видеть отрывки других миров, ему достаточно и своей, здешней жизни. Поэтому лучше ему не иметь со мной никакого дела. Билли завел машину и сорвался с места так, что меня вдавило в сиденье. Он ехал молча и совсем не туда, куда нам было надо. Я взял себя в руки и попросил его остановиться, чтобы я не заблевал ему сидение. Он затормозил, меня вывернуло на обочину. Потом мы поговорили. Остальное я помню смутно. Мы добрались обратно к заправке, пересели на мою машину, я показал, как доехать до палатки. Билли собрал палатку и завернул в нее тело. Мы дотащили его до багажника. Присутствие Билли окончательно устаканило мой новый мир, в котором я задушил Квентина, приняв его за монстра с изнанки. Несмотря на изнанку, это, решил я, гораздо проще объяснить, чем то, как было на самом деле. Побросав в машину все вещи, Билли отвез нас в ближайший мотель. Пить я больше не рисковал, хотя очень хотелось. Он тоже ни капли в рот не брал. И не задавал вопросов. Под утро я даже засомневался, а существует ли он, или я его себе выдумал, чтобы не тошно было ночевать одному в мотеле. Но проснувшись от дикого сушняка, я почувствовал его спиной. Билли спал, крепко обхватив меня, и проснулся, стоило мне пошевелиться. Он заявил, что знает, куда девать тело, как будто занимался такими вещами каждый день. Мы вернулись к заправке, где он пересел на свою машину, и поехали обратно в сторону Хокинса. Не доезжая до города, свернули к закрытой лаборатории. Билли прорезал сетку рабица, мы втащили на территорию лаборатории моего покойного замотанного в палатку дядю. Я подтвердил Билли еще раз, что уверен: никто сюда не сунется. Мы оставили тело в густых набухших почками кустах, набросав на темно-зеленую палатку прошлогодней листвы. Шагов с пятнадцати свертка было вообще не разглядеть. Что ты собираешься говорить дома, спросил Билли. Думаю, он ждал слов о том, что я не собираюсь возвращаться домой. Но зачем бы Квентин ни кормил меня своими книжками, он многому успел меня научить. Особенно той, последней, в которой люди по-идиотски ломали себе жизни.  
Я сказал, что родители вернутся вечером в понедельник, и у меня еще есть целые сутки, чтобы не думать об этом. Целый дом с бассейном и целые сутки, ухмыльнулся Билли. Мы перегрузили в его машину все вещи, которых не должно было быть в моей: рыболовные снасти и прочую походную утварь, а потом загнали “бмв” на автомойку и поехали ко мне. Обзванивать всю нашу баскетбольную команду и собирать вечеринку. В тот вечер я понял, что Билли не хуже меня умеет прятать правду в полуправде. В доме собралось, кажется, полшколы и он их от души заводил. Из всех вопросов, которые взбешенные родители задавали мне во вторник, самым последним и самым неважным был вопрос, куда делся дядя. Я отвечал неподдельно путанно, и, поскольку у меня уже забрали ключи от машины, с наслаждением от собственной безнаказанности хлопнул дверью спальни. 

 

 _18 апреля 1985_  
Всю неделю прожил в тумане, старательно избегая Билли. Он не то, чтобы отвечал мне взаимностью, просто не навязывался. В школе по-прежнему только и разговоров, что о нашей угарной вечеринке. Кто, кого, как. Кто с кем поссорился. Кто надрался и довыпендривался так, что чуть не утонул. Я даже Нэнси с Джонатаном умудрился туда зазвать, правда надолго они не задержались. Джонатан настолько любезен, что взял в привычку подбрасывать меня до школы. Он почему-то не сомневается, что у нас с Робин наклевывается что-то серьезное и пытается меня бережно отговаривать. Смешно слушать, как Джонатан - Джонатан Байерс! - называет кого-то странным.   
Во вторник среди ночи я проснулся от того, что показалось: сзади меня обнимает выбравшийся из палатки распухший, полуразложившийся дядя. Я вскакивал, сбрасывая на пол одеяло и долго глотал воздух, прижавшись лбом к окну и всматриваясь в темный лес. Больше кошмаров не было. Команда по-прежнему готовилась к четвертьфиналу с Билли, но всем было ясно, что на полную он играть не сможет, поэтому я выкладывался как мог. За день до матча Билли неудачно прыгнул и никакие уговоры не заставили мистера Кисби вывести его в первую пятерку. По-моему, он орал за нас, как ползала. Еще никто, никогда в жизни, так ядрено и так долго меня не материл. Мы сделали это, мы прошли в полуфинал, на чистом везении - у “Тигров” из-за травмы тоже слетел нападающий. Играли в Блумингтоне, там где снимали “Уходя в отрыв”, до матча нам устроили экскурсию по кампусу Индианского университета, которую Билли демонстративно проспал, развалившись на траве. Он ни в какую не признавался, что травма мешает долго ходить и, кажется, до последнего берег себя для матча в надежде, что без него мы не справимся. Я думаю, что забил тот трехочковый в конце третьей четверти именно потому, что был уверен: иначе Кисби поменяет Томми на Билли. И тот себе точно что-то серьезно повредит.  
Никто не удивился, что Билли ушел в номер почти в самом начале вечера, странным было скорее то, что до этого он сидел спокойно и никого не задирал. Я выпил пару стаканов нашей виски-колы и решил, что хватит прятаться. В этот раз нас разбили по двухместным, мы с ним жили в одном. В номере было накурено, Билли, голый по пояс, валялся на кровати, закинув ногу за ногу и отстукивая ритм пальцами по колену. Из наушников даже до дверей долетал бешеный запил электрогитары. Я подошел к нему и помахал рукой над лицом. Билли отмахнулся, поморщившись. Он откуда-то достал упаковку пива и успел уничтожить две банки. Я взял себе одну и устроился на соседней кровати, дочитывать “Изгоев”. В голове не помещалось, что авторше, которая все это писала, было столько же лет, сколько мне сейчас. Я так увлекся, что не заметил, как Билли сперва ненадолго исчез в душе, а затем потушил верхний свет и снова лег. У меня осталась прикроватная лампа, но буквы перед глазами вдруг перестали собираться в слова. Думаешь, я ебанулся, спросил я. Если столько читать, любой ебанется, хмыкнул Билли. Отложив книжку, я выключил свою лампу, поднялся и тоже сходил в душ, а когда, обернувшись в полотенце, вышел - в темноте горел уголек его зажигалки. Я присел на край его кровати и попросил дать мне сигарету. Мы оба дышали очень ровно, хотя напряжение в воздухе стояло такое, что от него можно было прикуривать. Я не думаю, что ты ебнулся, тихо сказал Билли. Я накрыл рукой его ладонь, он сплел пальцы с моими и крепко сжал кулак. Я понимал, что сейчас должно что-то произойти, иначе я просто взорвусь, и надеялся только на то, что у Билли в этом опыта все-таки побольше, чем у меня.  
Я не ошибся.

 

 _25 апреля 1985_  
За неделю мы успели поругаться (он опять пришел в школу с подбитой скулой и я решил, что теперь могу спросить, что случилось), помириться (я безуспешно пытался два дня, на третий он приехал сам), обосраться (когда к нам домой приехал шериф, а отец потом сквозь зубы пояснил, что дядю ищет полиция), выдохнуть (я подслушал, как мать жалуется бабушке по телефону, что в Гарварде на дядю завели уголовное дело по статье совращение несовершеннолетних) и договориться, что если мы не убьем друг друга до августа, то поедем на море.

Я дважды (когда мы поругались и после прихода шерифа) думал сжечь этот дневник, но перечитав, решил, что лучше понадежнее его спрячу. Память удивительная штука, половину написанного читал сейчас, как будто чужое. Я очень здорово изменился за эти несколько месяцев, и несмотря ни на что, считаю, что многим обязан дяде.   
Изнанке я, впрочем, обязан не меньшим.

Если нам повезет, Билли никогда с ней не познакомится.  
Если нам не повезет, у нас будет отличный нападающий.


End file.
